Returning
by 5green9.0green2.0green2
Summary: Mikan is now returning to Gakuen Alice. As she returned, she made a new friend who at the same time has a crush on Natsume. Natsume on the otherhand doesn't know that Mikan is back as well as everyone else.Will their love still survive?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I changed the first chapter because there are some changes in the story. I'm very sorry about this but I just want to improve it. If you have some suggestions for the story, please feel free to suggest. I might add it on the story. Thanks again and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice...^_^…

* * *

**Returning**

It was spring time and a lovely brunette was entering the gates of gakuen alice. She has a waist long hair with small curls at it's tips which freely flowed at her back, chocolate brown eyes and a very lovely smile plastered on her face. Yes, she is Mikan and even though she changed, she is still somewhat dense and clumsy in some ways.

"Mikan-chan, welcome back" greeted a very cheerful Narumi.

"I'm back" Mikan said as she hugged her sensei. She missed him a lot since he's like a father to her.

"Well then Mikan-chan, I will lead you to your room." Said Narumi.

"Okay" She followed him skipping along the way.

She was really very happy to be back on the the way Mikan started to get curious on what happened inside the academy after she left.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei, how's the academy after I left?"

"Well, there was a little confusion among the students at first but after the ESP is defeated, it became peaceful again and the students were given more freedom especially the dangerous abilities students." Narumi said and upon mentioning the dangerous abilities class, he noticed Mikan's expression change.

From her happy self she seemed to be worried and is only one reason for this ofcourse. NATSUME. He smiled to himself knowing that both had feelings for each other.

Mikan missed Natsume so much that it surprised her on how she had survived those years away from left with her mother years ago to defeat the ESP and they successfully turned him down. Now, she is back to be with her friends especially Natsume. _'Natsume. I wonder what he is doing he really keep his promise?'_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

They were running hand in hand until they reach the warphole.

"Go now, quick" Natsume ordered as he tried to let go of her hand but she refused to,instead she gripped it tightly.

"Natsume… I-I don't want to leave you because… because I love you" Mikan said as tears slowly fall down her cheeks.

Natsume was shocked with the sudden confession. He never thought that Mikan will love him. He secretly love her and now is the right time for her to know about his feelings.

"Mikan, I love you too and I don't want you to leave but this is for the good of everyone including us. Now go." Although it hurts him a lot telling her to go but this is for their own good. He cannot risk Mikan's life in danger. He hugged Mikan tightly who is still crying.

They broke from their hug and Mikan felt soft lips on hers. _'how I wish this moment would last forever.'_ Mikan thought. She responded to the kiss and after a while, they broke for air.

"I will really miss you. You need to go." Natsume said even though it hurts him like hell to say it. He felt like his heart is being stabbed by a thousand needles.

" I don't want to go. I will die because of sadness." Mikan said, crying crocodile tears.

"Idiot. Don't be sad, we will still see each need to go." He said hugging her tightly.

"Then promise me something Natsume. Promise me that you will wait for me." Mikan said after they broke the hug.

"Even if you don't say it I will still wait for you no matter what." He said then Mikan went inside the warphole and vanished.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"This will be your new room Mikan-chan." Narumi said, breaking Mikan's have stopped on a special star room. Narumi opened the door for Mikan and they stepped in.

"Wow! It's so big!" Mikan said while twirling around the room.

"Do you like it Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked the happy girl.

"Hai. I like it Narumi-sensei. Thanks a lot." Mikan answered with the sweetest smile on her face.

"I will now leave you alone Mikan-chan so that you can rest. You will start your classes tomorrow" he said as he head for the door.

"Okay thanks." She said as he smiled on him.

"By the way Mikan, do you miss Natsume?" asked Narumi with a silly smile on his face. The question caught her off guard but she still answered him honestly.

"Yes Narumi-sensei and it is what makes me sad after those years of being away from him." She admitted since she knows that she can trust him. His smile changed from silly to a genuine one.

"I see. It's so sad to miss a person who means a lot to you but, isn't it sweet to know that the same person tells you not to be sad because he misses you too?" He said and smiled to her. He walked away and left a blushing Mikan in her room.

Mikan layed on the bed, thinking on what Narumi had said to her until she fell asleep with one last thought on her mind. '_Natsume I miss you'._

* * *

**Please review. I would be very happy if you do. ...^_^...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter!Thanks for those who reviewed. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice…^_^…**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

A new day has started and Mikan is preparing herself for her first day of school. She wore her uniform and went outside.

"I think I got up a little early. Maybe I'll walk around the academy for awhile." Mikan said to herself.

As she was walking , she bumped into someone when she turned around the corner. They both fell on the floor and books were scattering around. Mikan stood up and dusted herself. She then saw that she bumped into a girl who was picking up the books on the floor. She helped her pick them up.

"I'm sorry if I bumped into you." Mikan said apologitically.

"No…no…it's okay. I was carrying a lot of books and I can't see where I'm going. I should be the one apologizing to you." The girl said.

"I guess we didn't see each other coming but you should be careful next time, you might hurt yourself. Where are you going anyway? I could help you bring these books." Mikan offered since she has nothing to do, might as well help.

"Is it okay with you?" The girl asked._ She is so kind and so pretty. No one had ever been this kind to me since I transferred here although, there were some who were. _The girl thought.

" Ofcourse" Mikan replied as she gave her best smile to the girl.

"Thanks. Oh by the way, I'm Kodomo Michiko. Are you a new student here?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Kinda. I'm Sakura Mikan. So where are we heading to?" She answered and changed the subject immediately because she knew that what she just answered will cause curiosity. After all, no one knew that she is back in the academy. Only the staff knew. Even Hotaru didn't know.

"Oh. I'm going to the library." Michiko said and with that they started walking to the library.

"So, you are also in the middle school. I'm on my first year. How about you?" asked Michiko.

"Oh I'm on my second year. Too bad we're not on the same year. That makes you my kohai then." Mikan said, happy that she became a senpai. Michiko was also happy since she had a very kind senpai.

They reached the library and they putted the books there and then left.

"Thanks for that. You helped me a lot Mikan-senpai."

"Oh. It's nothing. I'm glad to help." As the two girls talked, some one called Mikan.

"Mikan-chan"

"Oh, Narumi-sensei. May I help you?" asked Mikan.

"I forgot to tell you that there will be no classes because the school festival is coming. So just go to your abilities type class. Oh and since Michiko-chan is here, you might as well go together. Ja." Narumi said and that he left.

"Which class are you senpai?" Michiko asked.

"I'm both in the dangerous and special abilities class but since the dangerous abilities can't participate then I'm going to the special abilities class. How about you Michiko-chan?"

"I'm also in the special abilities class. I'm so happy because I'm on the same class as senpai." She is so happy that she was bouncing up and down.

"Really? Me too, I can get to work with you. Let's go." She said and with that the happy girl beside her dragged her to their abilities classroom. Mikan just sweatdropped on how hyper this girl can be.

They then started walking to their destination, more on like she was dragged. Mikan noticed that the school hasn't changed that much since she left. Michiko then slowed down and they walked.

"Ne senpai, what is your alice?" looking at her.

"It's nullification and the steal, copy, erase alice. How about you?"

"Wow,senpai is really amazing. Mine is just the direction alice. I never get lost even in an unknown place. I'm like a map and compass combined." Michiko said somewhat feeling down.

"Hey what's with the sad face?" Mikan asked as she noticed the girl feeling down.

"I just thought that my alice is so useless." She said. Mikan chuckled. The girl looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You know what? I also felt the same way before I found my second alice but you know what? No alice is useless. It is given to us so that we can protect the one's that we love." She said reminiscing her really had put her alice to good use since she had protected all her friends and loved ones especially _him_.

Michiko on the other hand realized that what her senpai just said are all true. Those thoughts never came across her mind before. She felt a bit of hope and happiness on what she said and she felt like some of her burden were lifted from her. She decided to talk this with her senpai since she felt very comfortable with her. It's like she can open all her problems to her.

"Something wrong Michiko-chan?" Mikan said as she noticed her deep in her thoughts.

"Nothing. Thank you so much senpai you really made me happy and I felt like some of my problems were gone. I'm very thankful that I have a senpai like you." She said cheerfully.

"No problem so if there is something wrong or you have problems don't hesitate to tell you senpai okay?" She said and returned the smile that the other gave but a thought came across her mind. She missed her senpais especially her Tsubasa-senpai who had always been there for her.

"Senpai? Is there something bothering you? You suddenly became sad." Asked Michiko.

"No, it's nothing. I just missed my senpais but it's okay." She said and smiled other smiled in return.

They arrived in the classroom and Michiko asked Mikan to wait outside. Mikan complied to this even though she don't know why. Unknown to her the special abilities class prepared a party for her since she is a newcomer. They don't know who she is because Mikan asked the teachers not to tell the students about her. Michiko appeared and told her to come inside already. She was greeted by party poppers and balloons and a lot of welcome greetings led by none other that Misaki. She didn't know it was Mikan.

"Misaki-senpai?" said Mikan as tears are threatening to fall. It finally hit Misaki, she stood there dumbfounded and tears fell down her face.

"Mikan? Mikan is that you?" Asked Misaki. Her tears continuously falling from her nodded and her tears stream down on her face and she ran to her.

"Senpai." She called as they hugged.

Michiko was confused yet she is very happy since she knew that Mikan missed her senpais. Other students that knew Mikan before came and hugged her.

"Oh, Am I late?" a bored and cold voice came from the door.

"Yes you are late and you shouldn't be." Said Misaki somewhat angry as her tears keep on coming.

"Hey, what happened? Why are you crying?" The person asked and Misaki didn't answer instead, she hit the person's head.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asked as more and more tears came. He turned to the voice and he cannot believe what he saw.

"Mikan? Mikan you are back!" he then ran to her and carried her swaying her around with a big smile on his face just like before.

"Tsubasa-senpai, I'm so happy that we met again." She said while crying. He put her down and hug her.

"I'm also very happy because my favorite kohai is back." He said and broke the hug.

They started the party and talked about just anything and everything.

"By the way, it's the school festival right? What did you plan for our class?" Mikan asked.

"Actually Mikan we haven't decided yet." Misaki answered.

"Hey why don't we have the RPG of the magic lamp again just like before since Mikan is also back." Suggested Tsubasa.

The seniors who had been there before agreed and they explained it to those who didn't have also agreed. They have also decided to have everything like it was before. It was time to go back to their dorms and Michiko went with Mikan.

"Mikan-senpai, I never saw Tsubasa-senpai like that since I came in the academy. He never talk to anyone in the class except for Misaki-senpai and he seemed so distant to everyone. But today I saw him so happy and I guess it is because of you." Michiko said as she smiled to Mikan.

"I never knew that he became like that, he is always a cheerful person back then." Mikan said, sad to know on what happened to him.

"So you were a student here before senpai? You must have some friends here too." Michiko asked.

"Yes but I still didn't meet them." She said.

" Oh, I also want to see senpai's friends and see what they are like. Anyway senpai I need to go somewhere so see you tomorrow." Michiko said and ran off.

"Okay see you too." Answered Mikan as she went back to her dorm.

On the other hand, Michiko was running towards the school hospital. She entered a certain room and greeted her senpais.

"Hello everyone." She greeted them with a smile.

"You're here again?" Hotaru asked coldly although she is happy that the girl is there because she reminded her of Mikan.

"Hotaru, don't be harsh on her she just wants to visit Natsume." Said Ruka to her girlfriend.

"Shut up bunny boy." She said emotionlessly.

They had confessed to each other a year after Mikan left. He knew that everyone in the room is happy that she is there because she is just like is there. Anna , Nonoko, Sumire, Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme and Youichi. They are there to visit Natsume whose condition has worsened when Mikan left. Oftentimes, Michiko would hear Natsume in his sleep saying or more on like calling, _Polka._ She don't know who this polka is and when she asked Ruka, he only said that Natsume loves that person more than anything. She never asked if that was the real name of the person considering that she is somewhat idiotic. She had a crush on Natsume but upon knowing that he already loved someone, she decided that she will continue to love him until that certain person is back on his life.

"Natsume will leave the hospital tomorrow right?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, the doctors said that he must rest after he is released because he is still not in his best condition." Yuu said.

"Natsume, will you join the school festival?" Ruka asked.

"Hn." Replied Natsume.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ruka said and smiled at him.

"So everyone would be going?" Michiko asked.

"Ofcourse. By the way, what did the special abilities class plan this year Michiko-chan?" asked Ruka.

"We are planning on making an RPG of the magic lamp." Michiko said happily. Everyone fell silent and they looked at Natsume who hid his face behind his bangs. Michiko was confused on everyone's reation and decided to break the silence.

"Everyone would visit our class right?" she asked and hoped that they would go.

"Yes we would." Ruka answered in behalf of his friends who are still silent.

"I'm sorry but Anna and I would be going already." Nonoko said and they went towards the door.

"See you tommorrow everyone." Anna said and with that they left.

They rest also left leaving Hotaru and Ruka behind with Natsume.

"I can already guess who suggested that in their class." Stated Hotaru. She knew that this is troubling the minds of the people in the room right now especially a certain firecaster.

"Why did that shadow freak decided to bring that back?" asked an angry Natsume.

"I certainly don't know what that person is thinking." Ruka said and sighed.

"That idiot." Natsume said.

"Well it's getting late, we better get going Ruka." Hotaru said and headed for the door.

"See you tomorrow Natsume." Ruka said and left together with Hotaru.

Natsume's heart ached not because of his condition but because he missed a certain brunette at what he just heard a while ago. Memories came rushing through his head and a certain thought kept on repeating. '_Why does it have to be that? I swear, if I saw that shadow freak I would burn him alive.'_

_' Mikan, I miss you.'_

* * *

So how was it? Tell me what you think and please leave a review. Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon...^_^..._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry if there are errors in my grammar, hehehe. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice…^_^…**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's another busy day for the students of Gakuen had been preparing for two weeks already. Props and decorations can be seen everywhere. Meanwhile, a certain inventor is taking a break and she is on her way to her boyfriend. There is something bugging her mind ever since she learned what the special abilities class are are planning for the festival and she decided to settle it now. She never had the chance to do so since she was busy with her inventions. As soon as she spotted Ruka she went over to him.

"Hey Hotaru, what brings you here?" greeted Ruka and he was about to hug her when she pointed her baka gun on him.

"I'm not here to cuddle with you Ruka." She said and lowered her gun. Ruka sweatdropped.

"We are going to see shadow freak. Things are a little suspicious." Hotaru continued.

"Now that you said it, I heard nothing from him since Mikan left. He even isolated himself from others and he won't talk to anyone." Ruka trailed as he remembered the years after Mikan left and Tsubasa is back on his old self but much worst than before.

"Come on I don't have the whole day to just talk about it." Hotaru said and grabbed Ruka and went off to the special abilities class.

They can't believe what they saw. Tsubasa with a big smile on his and having fun. What the hell is going on here? Hotaru took out her baka gun and shoot him.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

" hey Hotaru, Ruka." Said Tsubasa as he approached them.

"Hey yourself." Hotaru said coldly.

"Care to explain what's happening here?" Ruka asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Don't play dumb. Why are you bringing this whole thing back?" Hotaru asked, annoyed by him and as if on cue someone came.

"Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai is looking for….. you." Mikan said but she was shocked to see her bestfriend in front of her.

"HOTARU." She ran to her and hug her. She let her be because it is their reunion. Mikan was sobbing and Hotaru broke off the hug.

" I will go now Misaki is waiting. See you guys later." He walked off and they were left alone.

"Stop crying you idiot. You look uglier." Hotaru said. Mikan then showed her smile. She then turn to Ruka.

"It's nice to see you again Ruka-pyon." She hug Ruka and he return the hug.

"It's also nice to see you back Mikan." She kept on hugging him until…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Ouch. Hotaru why did you do that." Mikan asked as she cried crocodile tears. Ruka sweatdropped.

"Don't go hugging other people like that." Hotaru said coldly.

"Mikan-senpai, are you okay?" Michiko came and helped Mikan up.

"Oh hey Michiko-chan." Mikan said as she dusted herself.

"Hotaru-senpai sure is a protective girlfriend." Michiko said and Mikan was stopped on her tracks.

"Girlfriend? Oh my god…so Ruka-pyon and Hotaru are…" Mikan trailed.

"Together? Yes we are." Ruka said as he chuckled, sensing that Mikan is at loss for words. At this Mikan squealed and hugged Hotaru again. Hotaru was blushing and so was Ruka. So she didn't mind Mikan.

"I'm so happy for the both of you." Mikan said as she let go of her.

"I didn't know that you are friends with them senpai." Michiko said.

"Well you see, Hotaru is my bestfriend yet she shoots me with her baka gun."Mikan said and Michiko just sweatdropped.

" By the way Mikan-senpai, we are told to buy things in central town." Michiko said. Upon hearing the word central town, only one thing came into her mind.

"HOWALON." Mikan squealed and she was jumping up and down like a kid.

" You really didn't change." Ruka said and sweatdropped.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop jumping idiot and let's go."Hotaru said.

"Yey Hotaru is coming. Are you also coming Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said with excitement in her voice.

"I wouldn't mind tagging along." He said and smiled.

"Let's go everyone." Michiko said and with that the two cheerful girls left with smile on their faces together with the couple.

_**In Central Town…**_

"Hey guys!" called Nonoko to her friends. She was Anna and they are buying their things there.

"Oh hey, so are you done buying your things?" asked Yuu. The whole gang is there except ofcourse for some people.

"We are almost done. Oh by the way,have you seen Hotaru?" Asked Anna.

"No, I hadn't seen her since this morning." Sumire answered.

"I haven't even seen Ruka or Natsume." Koko said.

"Well, you don't see Natsume that often but Ruka? Just where the hell are they?"Sumire said.

"Anyway, you don't seemed to be done with your shopping so why don't we meet at the tree with the bench then let's eat our lunch together." Anna said.

"That would be a great idea." Sumire said. They then split up and went to different stores.

_**Back to Mikan and the others…**_

"Phew. There sure are a lot of people in central town now that the festival is coming." Mikan said as she and Michiko went out of the crowded store.

"It really is. Senpai, have you seen Hotaru and Ruka-senpai?" Michiko asked.

"Hotaru said that she will buy things for her invention and Ruka-pyon said that he will buy food for his pet." Mikan said.

" Let's just look for them." Michiko said.

"You're right. Let's go." Mikan said and they started walking around. Not long they spotted Hotaru and Ruka near a tree. They went to them and it seems that they had bought the things they needed.

"Ne, ne, Hotaru let's buy howalon." Mikan said as she clung to her.

"Buy them yourself." Hotaru said coldly.

"I could come with you Mikan-senpai if you want. I also want to buy one." Michiko said.

"Really? Thank you Michiko-chan."

"We will just wait here." Ruka said.

"Okay." Mikan said and they went to the store. It doesn't have a very long line though.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey, isn't that Ruka and Hotaru?" Koko him are Yuu and Sumire.

"You're right, it's them." Yuu said. They went to them and at the same time, Anna and Nonoko came.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Sumire asked.

"We bought some stuff." Ruka said.

"Oh I thought you are on a date or something." Anna said. Everyone now has teasing smiles on their faces making the two blush.

"Hey stop also have company you know." Ruka said.

"Huh? Who?" Nonoko asked.

"REALLY?" Koko shouted. He obviously read their minds.

"Koko what's wrong?" Yuu asked.

"They are with Michiko and-" Koko said with a smile on his face but he was cut off.

"Hey guys, sorry for waiting…" Mikan said as she approach the place together with Michiko.

"MIKAN" shouted the group in unison as they one by one came towards her and hug. Michiko was amused that everyone knows her.

"I missed you guys." Mikan said with teary eyes.

"It's good to see you back Mikan" Anna said.

"Let's eat lunch. I'm already hungry." Hotaru said. They went to find to a restaurant and ordered their foods.

"I'm so happy that Mikan-senpai's friends are also my friends." Michiko said happily.

"I'm also glad. Tomorrow is the festival, we are sure going to get busy right?" Mikan said as she smiled on Michiko.

"I would do my best tomorrow so all of you should come tomorrow okay?" Michiko said as she smiled on the gang.

"You sure are excited for tomorrow. And of course we would come." Yuu said.

"It sure brings back memories." Koko said. They then began telling their stories to Michiko about their experiences and they are all laughing. After sometime, the laughter died down.

"He should be here. He is the only missing person here." Ruka said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Geez people, you are thinking the same thing. The same person to be exact. Well except for Michiko here" Koko said as he chuckled.

"He was the only one in the entire academy who won the game." Koko continued as he reminise the past.

"And Mikan became his slave as his prize." Sumire said and this caused everyone to laugh making Mikan blush in embarassment.

"Really? Who is this person? I want to know." Michiko said with excitement. Everyone turn to look at Mikan as if telling her to answer the question herself. Seeing that everyone is looking at Mikan and sensing that no one is going to answer, Michiko turned to Mikan.

"He is…"

"Mikan?"

They turn to the direction of the voice and this caused Mikan's eyes to widen.

* * *

**I guess you all know who they are talking about right? But it's for us to know and Michiko to find out. Hehehe. But who is this person who suddenly came? Anyways, look forward to the next chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks.**

**…^_^…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter. Sorry for the little cliffhanger on the previous chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed….^_^…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mikan?" They turn to the direction of the voice and this caused Mikan's eyes to widen.

"Reiji?" Mikan stood up from her seat and ran to hug him. Everyone was confused on who this person is and as if sensing that confusion was in the air, Mikan turn to them to introduce him.

"Everyone, this is Reiji Yakazuki. He is my cousin. We worked together on defeating the esp these past years." Mikan said.

"Yo. I guess you are Mikan's friends." He greeted them with a smile. He was handsome and he had black hair with brown eyes.

"Reiji, what are you doing here in the academy?" Mikan asked.

"Duh, obviously, I'll be studying here with you." Reiji said nonchalantly.

"Mom sent you right?" Mikan asked. She knew this was coming.

"Whatever." He said emotionlessly.

"Just answer my question." Mikan shouted.

"Shut up will you. You're so damn loud. And yes your mom sent me but even if she didn't, I would still come here." He said seriously.

"Oh, why don't you join us for lunch." Mikan said with a big smile on her face that he can't resist.

"Okay. I also want to get to know your friends." He said and they settled in their seats. They ordered for another person and everyone intorduced theirselves.

"Sorry for the long wait. Here are you orders." A waiter came with food and served it to them.

"Mikan had been talking about all of you while she was still in the outside and when she starts talking, she will never stop." Reiji said.

"We really missed Mikan after all those years." Anna said.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, you should come to the festival. There will be a lots of fun. You can come with us." Koko said.

"Sure I would love to." He said.

"What's your alice?" Hotaru asked.

"Tracking and explosion alice." He said.

"Reiji is a year younger than us so he would be in the same class with Michiko-chan." Mikan said.

"Really? Oh, I hope we get along." Michiko said and smiled at Reiji. The aforementioned boy on the other hand had froze when the girl smiled. Koko faked a cough and the boy was back in the world and instantly blushed.

"You know, for a girl of our age, you are really childish." Reiji said nonchalantly, referring to Michiko. A vein popped on her head.

"What did you say?" Michiko shouted.

"Geez, you are as loud as Mikan little girl." Reiji said. He was actually amused by the girl.

The gang knew that Reiji likes Michiko based from his reactions awhile ago. The two on the other hand was still arguing with each keep on talking until they finished eating.

"We better head back. We still need to finish things up." Yuu said. They started to walk off and bid their goodbyes to each other. Mikan went with Michiko and Reiji walked off to who-knows-where and the rest of the gang decided to walk together. The truth is, they just want to talk about certain things.

"Reiji is like Natsume and Ruka combined. In attitude I mean." Sumire said.

" Yeah. Speaking of Natsume, I guess he doesn't know that Mikan is back." Koko said.

" Considering the fact that she didn't even tell us that she is coming back, I guess she planned this to be a surprise. He must find it out himself. So no one should tell him anything especially you Ruka. Are we clear?" Hotaru said as she pointed out her baka gun to them. No one answered and silence means yes so she lowered it.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Reiji was walking around the school grounds and he hadn't noticed that he had walked into a forest already. He was thinking about his cousin. Mikan might be a year older than him but he acts like an older brother to her. He was always with her during their missions because he can't help but worry about her. Since he came to the academy, he had been looking for a certain flamecaster because he want to be sure that he could trust Mikan to him. He knew everything about him. He just wanted to be sure that he is the one for Mikan. He stopped in front of a Sakura tree and there he was, staring in front of it. It reminded him of her but there was another person in his mind now.

"Who are you?" A cold monotone voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw a raven haired lad.

"It doesn't matter." He replied in the same tone as him. He recognized him immediately. Natsume Hyuuga. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Then get away from here" He said as he went to the tree.

"Why would I? " He asked coldly.

"Cause I said so." He jump to the branch of the tree and rested himself.

"You're just as what Mikan had described to me, Hyuuga." Reiji said and stared at him. Natsume on the other hand was taken aback when he heard her name. He glared at him.

"Just who the hell are you and why do you know Mikan?" Natsume asked angrily.

"I'm Reiji Yakazuki and I have always been with Mikan when she was outside the academy." Reiji said coldly.

"Where is Mikan?" Natsume hissed. He was angry and jealous because of what the lad told him a while ago.

"Why would I tell you Hyuuga if I'm going to steal her away from you?" Reiji said and he smirked at him. He wouldn't actually do that but he is just trying him.

" I will never let that happen." Natsume said and glared at him. Now he has more reasons to be angry with him and jealous at the same time. Reiji turned to leave. Natsume closed his eyes and he could see a brunette smiling at him and with this last thought in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

_**Somewhere…**_

"Mikan-senpai, can I talk to you about something?" Michiko asked. Mikan was surprised when the girl suddenly bacame serious.

"What is it Michiko-chan? Is there something bothering you?" Mikan asked. Michiko suddenly blushed not knowing how to start her story. Silence engulfed both of them.

"So you are in love with someone?" Mikan said as she smiled at the girl. She knew the moment the girl blush, there was something wrong with her love life.

"Y-Yes…but he already love someone and he is waiting for her to come back. I'm no one special just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with him." Michiko said. She was inlove with Natsume but she must face the fact that he would be happier in the arms of his love than with her. She never had the courage to tell him that she loves him since her feeling won't be returned. It was too much for her to keep it for herself now and she needed to tell it to someone and she knows that her senpai is the right one.

"Oh,don't think like that. Maybe he's not yet the right one for you. Who knows, maybe you already met the person for you but you just hadn't noticed him yet." Mikan said in a comforting tone.

"But how will I know if I had found the perfect boy?" Michiko asked. Mikan giggled and she look at her with confused eyes.

"You know what, a perfect boy would always make you smile, doesn't want you to change, would never get tired of complimenting you , would not break your heart and doesn't exist." Mikan said and they both laughed.

"I guess you're right senpai. I think I would meet him at the right time. By the way Mikan-senpai, are you in love with someone right now?" Michiko asked and she smiled when Mikan blushed.

"Yeah…" Mikan answered her with her smile.

"So did you confess already?" Michiko asked.

"Yes and it was years ago and I hadn't seen him since then." Mikan said.

"Oh, but what did he say?" Michiko asked. Mikan smiled again.

"He said he loved me and that he would wait for me." Mikan said.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you senpai. I hope you would meet again. I wish I could be as happy as you but sadly for me it is an unrequited love." Michiko said.

"It's okay Michiko-chan, don't worry…" silence engulfed them and Mikan knew that her junior is depressed again. "… Do you know why playground slides are made?" Mikan asked, breaking the silence. Michiko was confused with the question.

"Why?" Michiko asked.

"It's for us to experience the joy of falling even if there's no one to catch us. So do you understand now Michiko-chan?" Mikan said and Michiko smiled. What her senpai just said made her happy and it gave her new hope. Mikan can be mature sometimes when the situation calls for it. They talked a little longer mostly about the festival and decided to head back to the dorms.

As soon as Michiko finished changing her clothes, she went out for a was already dark when she went out and she wandered around the school for a while until she grew tired. She spotted a fountain and sat there but as she neared it, she saw Reiji there sitting while gazing at the stars. Sensing that someone is just nearby, Reiji took off his gaze from stars and he soon found a girl coming towards him. He could feel his heart beat fast but shook the thought away. He never believe in first sight though but right now he is trying to question himself.

"Reiji? What are you doing here?" Michiko asked and the lad was broke free from his trance.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Reiji replied.

"Well, I was just thinking about a few things. How about you?" Michiko asked and sat beside him making the boy blush.

"Same, I guess." He was trying to keep his composture and went back to gaze at the stars. Michiko did the same thing and there was a long silence.

"Is something bothering you?" Reiji asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Maybe. Why did you ask?" Michiko replied.

"You wouldn't be wandering here at night if there's nothing bothering you right?"

"So that means there is also something bothering you." Michiko said. Reiji didn't reply and there was another silence.

"Have you experience falling inlove?" Michiko asked and look at the boy beside her. The boy blushed again and looked at her.

"Yes. Have you?" Reiji asked.

"Well yes but it is a one sided love. He didn't return my feelings because he already love someone. How about you? I'm sure both of you are happy right?" Michiko said changing the topic since it might depress her again.

"No." Reiji said, staring at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Michiko asked.

"At first we were happy but later on we broke up." Reiji said.

"Why? Did you leave her or did she leave you?" Michiko asked.

"Love left us."Reiji said. She knew what he meant and there's nothing more to explain. They sat there in silence again. Michiko started to get cold and she shivered a little. Reiji noticed this and took off his jacket, since he was wearing one, and put it on her shoulders. Michiko was surprised by the sudden action and a blush crept to her cheeks.

"We better head back, it's getting late. I will bring you there." Reiji said as he stood up.

" O-Okay. Thanks." She said as she went red again. She felt safe and comfortable around him. They soon arrived at the stopped and turned to Reiji.

"Thanks for bringing me here. Here's your jacket." Michiko said as she was about to take off the jacket, Reiji stopped her.

"Keep it for now. You might catch a cold." Reiji said and left, leaving a blushing Michiko.

* * *

**Well that was the end of this chapter. So what do you think? Please don't forget to leave a review. Thanks. I'll try to update soon. …^_^…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Here's another chapter and thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy! …^_^…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It was the day of the festival and everyone is having the time of their lives enjoying the presentation of the different classes. A certain class is very busy right now and unlike before, people are already lining up outside waiting for them to start. Many are already dressed in their costumes and some are still in the process of finishing and one of them is Mikan.

"Michiko, is Mikan done?" Misaki asked. She is already in her genie costume and so is Michiko.

"She's not yet done senpai." Michiko answered as she looked at herself at the mirror. Tsubasa came with his aladdin costume looking for Mikan.

"Where is Mikan?" Tsubasa asked.

"Still changing." Misaki said. Tsubasa sighed and went to the door where Mikan is changing.

"Mikan, hurry up people are already lining up outside." He called out..

"I'm coming." Mikan shouted on the other side of the door. Tsubasa went back to where Misaki and Michiko are.

"Oh look Hotaru-senpai is here." Michiko said while pointing at the figure that is coming their way.

"How did you get inside? You shouldn't be allowed here you know." Tsubasa said but Hotaru pointed her baka gun at him making everyone sweatdropped.

"I used my baka gun to get inside. Where's the idiot?" Hotaru said coldly and lowered her gun. The three pointed at the dressing room. Hotaru walked to it's door and stood there.

"If you won't be out at the count of three, I'm gonna blast this door open and shoot you." Hotaru called out.

"Whaaa. Hotaru? Wa-wait…" Mikan said and there came crashing sounds on the other side.

"One…" Hotaru counted, not minding the crashing sounds.

"Okay,okay. I'm out." Mikan said and the door opened revealing her dress in her genie costume. It has the same color with her costume before since she requested it to be. She had a perfect body and her costume really showed her curves. Her hair is loose but it was clipped on the sides.

"Sorry for the wait." Mikan said.

"Now go. I will bring the others here." With that, Hotaru left. Mikan together with the other special abilities class started their RPG. Meanwhile, Hotaru called everyone with one of her inventions and so they were gathered in no time.

"Is everyone here?" Hotaru asked, looking at the people gathered in front of her.

" do I need to come?" Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Because I said so." Hotaru answered back coldly.

"Wait, Youichi isn't here yet." Ruka said.

"I'll go and find him." Natsume said.

"Okay, we'll be in the special abilities class." Koko said. Natsume went to Youichi's classroom and the rest of the gang went to the special abilities.

Natsume found Youichi there all alone staring at a paper. Sensing that someone is near, Youichi turn to look at his visitor. Natsume went to him and look at the paper. It was a poster of the special abilities RPG.

"Let's go. Everyone is waiting." Natsume said and started walking.

"Where are we going?" Youichi asked. Natsume stopped and look at him.

"There." Natsume said averting his gaze to the poster. Youichi stood up and they started walking.

There were a lot of people by the time the gang arrived. Later on, Michiko went out and greeted her senpais.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. Mikan-senpai is currently busy right now but she will come later." Michiko asked.

"You look weird in your costume you know." They all turn to the voice and it was Reiji.

"It's not weird. Geez, you don't have a sense in fashion." Michiko said and pouted.

"But I have common sense unlike you." Reiji retorted. They keep on bickering with each other, exchanging insults and it greatly reminded the gang on Natsume and Mikan.

"The two of you should stop that you know since you are already drawing attention." Mikan said as she went out of the RPG.

"Mikan-chan, you look so cute in your costume." Anna and Nonoko said.

"Thanks."

"Well you look just as weird as this girl here." Reiji said pointing at Michiko.

"What did you say?" Mikan said as a vein popped on her head. On the otherhand, Natsume and Youichi are walking towards the class and spotted their friends talking. Youichi ran ahead of Natsume and he just continued his slow pace. Youichi tugged on Ruka's shirt to get his attention.

"Oh, Youichi it's you." Ruka said as he smiled on the boy.

"Youichi?" came Mikan's voice. Youichi quickly recognized the voice.

"Mikan." He hugged Mikan and suddenly he got bigger and he looked like a middle schooler.

"Oh look, Natsume is here." Koko said. Everyone turned to look at him. Even though his face is as stoic as ever, you would really see that in his eyes he is very surprised.

"Mikan." Natsume never realised that he would be saying her name now.

"Natsume." Mikan was very happy that she ran to hug him and they almost lost balance. They hug for what seemed like an eternity to them. Michiko can't believe her eyes and Reiji can't help it.

"You don't know how long you made me wait." Natsume said to Mikan not breaking the hug.

"I'm so sorry if I made you wait that long and I really miss you." Mikan said and she tighten her hold on him.

"Me too." He broke the hug and kissed her. At first she was shocked but responded to him later on. They broke the contact and stared at each other.

"Geez. Get a room will you." Reiji said and Natsume glared at him. They glared at each other.

"Whatever. Get lost." Natsume said coldly but he smirked at him.

"Fine. You win." Reiji said.

"How come you know each other Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"He came to me and said that he would steal you away from me." Natsume said and glared at Reiji again. Everyone was surprised at this but everyone except Michiko knew that he was just testing Natsume.

"Why would you do that Reiji?You and Mikan-senpai are cousins." Michiko asked him and pouted which made the other think that it was cute.

"It doesn't matter." Reiji said smugly.

"You're still wearing this costume Polka?" Natsume asked and he stared at Mikan. She knew that this scene is so similar when they were still in elementary and so she quickly back off from him and covered her chest.

"Don't do anything to me pervert and stop calling me that childish name." Mikan shouted. Michiko chuckled at the two and now she knew that the polka that Natsume kept on calling is Mikan. She can't deny that she is still hurt but she felt happy for the two of them since it must be hard for both of them to be away from each other for a very long time. She smiled happily at this thought and decided to just let go.

"Hey stop smiling like an idiot there." Reiji suddenly broke her trance.

"What did you say?" she clenched her fist and a vein popped on her head. It might be hard to let go but she believed that sooner or later she would be able to move on.

"Yo. So everyone is gathered here to play?" Tsubasa said and came out from the RPG. There are some who nodded their heads but some prefered to just watch.

"Aren't you going to play Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"No." Natsume replied plainly.

"Please." Mikan pleaded with her puppy dog eyes and Natsume can't resist.

"Fine. In one condition."

"What is it?"

"You would become my girlfriend if I reach the goal." Natsume said and smirked at her.

"I won't fall on the same trick twice." Mikan said and smirked back at him. The game started and of course Natsume had overcome the obstacles easily. Truth to be told, at the start of the game he doesn't know how to reach the goal with Mikan there but luck is on his side.

"So you are finally here." Mikan said.

"Yeah. Miss me polka." Natsume said and smirked.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's still the same as before so I don't need to explain it again." Mikan said.

"There's a ghost behind you polka." Natsume said in his usual voice.

"I won't fall for it 's no ghost here and I'm sure of it." Mikan said and smirked at him.

"Polka, I have a howalon." Natsume said and took out the howalon and showed it to her. Luckily, Natsume got a howalon when he picked in the box of weapons.

"HOWALON." Mikan jumped from the carpet and tried to grabbed the said thing from Natsume but he raised it and so she tried to reach for it. Since they are so close because of Mikan reaching for the howalon, Natsume grabbed this chance to kiss Mikan in the lips.

"You are mine now Mikan." Natsume said and smirked at her. Mikan came to her senses and she realized that Natsume won the game. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

"Not until you give me my howalon." Mikan said playfully. Natsume chuckled at this. He gave her a peck on the lips and gave her the howalon then they went out hand in hand.

* * *

**What do you think? I finally finished the story and I'll be waiting for your reviews. I won't be writing for a while since classes are about to start so I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks! …^_^…**


End file.
